


Where An Innocent Classtrip Doesn't Really Develop Innocent

by perverted_brain



Category: korean rap
Genre: Crack, F/M, Roommates, Smut, again ik, alternative universe, but i love it, i love it, idek, she's so awkward really, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: They were going to regret this, they were going to regret this so much, tomorrow. Especially Mr. Pak. It's also very forbidden, if she might throw into her little monologue.But then again: Sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The girl is so awkward i'm in love lol

 

 

Looking like she had three mental breakdowns all at once, Stella heaved her heavy suitcase out of the mini van, huffing out a deep breath when it collided with the ground.

 

_Jesus_ , she thought. _Why did she have to bring half of her dorm again?_

 

Seeing as there was no use to complaining, the girl tried to calm her fast heartbeat, that was still beating million times a minute from earlier.

There namely had been a difficulty on their little class trip. Once a year the director of the college randomly selected a subject whose professor and students would go on a class trip over the weekend, somewhere in the backwaters only god knew. This year their architecture class was chosen and Stella had been quite happy to be fair. At least that was until a problem in form of the (hot) teacher Jay Pak had crashed her joy, spilling that there was one room too little and that someone had to room with him.

 

_No big deal_ , she thought. _Ain't_ _nobody gonna pick her anyways, right?_  
To be honest she wasn't even panicking, because at these things she never got chosen, and because really, _if_ she was going to have to room with her fucking _breathtaking_ professor, she was going to die and wouldn't even spend one minute sharing a room with said god, anyways.

But turned out luck was a bitch.

Now she had to share a room with the probably most handsome man with the most tempting voice on the whole world.

 

_Great_.

 

A few seconds after dragging her luggage to the entry Stella found her phone vibrating in her pocket. Getting to a halt she fumbled with her jacket and finally fetched the device.

 

"Hello?", she greeted, sticking her phone between her shoulder and cheek, to be able to move the suitcase to the hotel.

 

" _Oh, you're_ _still alive_ ", a female voice declared, a sarcastic tone evident in her voice.

 

Pinching herself Stella replied: "Yes, I think so. I'm leaving the country tonight, though. You can have my poster you wanted since so long and please tell my family I love them."

 

" _Can I_ _have your white blouse too?_ "

 

"Sure", Stella huffed and pushed her suitcase up the stairs with much effort.  
At the other side of the screen her best friend explained to her that another girl had emediatly contacted her, after finding out Stella had to room with Mr. Pak. She also told her she was sorry for not being there, but there was an evil tone in her voice so... screw her.  
The girl unfortunately didn't see the last step and almost fell face-first to the ground, losing the grip on her luggage but managing to support herself with her only free hand.

 

"What the fUCK", she yelled.

 

" _The time has come. I'm_ _happy to call the_ _poster and the blouse mine now._ "

 

"I'm not dead yet, you shithead", Stella mumbled and held her knee. She gathered her shit and stood up, wincing at the slight pain shooting up her leg. Looking over the railing her eyes widened at the many levels she could've fallen. "Phew that was close."

 

" _Alright_ _mate_ ", the voice of her best friend sounded through the phone again. " _I gotta go; you're_ _beautiful, you're_ _intelligent,_ _you're_ _glamorous, you're_ _attractive. You got this, okay? Love you."_

 

"Love you, too", Stella sighed, ending the call and shoving the device back inside her pocket.

 

_There we go_ , she thought while pining after the destination of the room number 123.

 

A few moments later she halted in front of a door with the dammed number 123, noticing that - ofcourse - their room was at the end of a long floor and probably a whole continent away from the rest of the class.

 

She softly knocked and heard footsteps coming closer, triggering her heart to beat faster. It skipped a beat when the (handsome, hot, sexy, breathing, perfect) decent looking teacher opened the door in a fast motion and she almost forgot to breath.  
He was still wearing dress pants, a white longshirt and a jacket, but he still looked so _fine_ she wanted to squeel.

 

"Good to see you", he purred in his oh-so-barritone voice, one corner of his mouth lifted. "I was wondering if you prefer the top or the bottom bunk. Oh, and once again, I'm sorry for being so disorganised Stella. It's just-", he scratched his neck. "I wasn't prepared to take Luizy with us, you know. I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, though."

 

"It's no problem, um-", she stuttered. "I sort of like the top? But it's no problem if you would like to top." Emediatly realising the second meaning behind her words her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up. "I- I mean... Just while sleeping." _Oh god_. "That sounds even worse, forget it. So, um, yes." _What does she say now?_ "I take the top bunk."

 

"I see", the professor grinned, opening the door wider so she was able to move past him.

_Good_ , she thought while pulling her suitcase right after her. _Why not start acting like you're_ _a huge pervert? Way to break the ice, Stella._ Her hot teacher was probably weirded the fuck out, by now.

 

"Alright", Jay Pak broke the silence. "I'm going to check if everyone arrived safely. We're going to gather in half an hour at the lobby, don't forget the key when you leave the room, okay?"

 

She nodded.

This would indeed be no problem, since the professor wouldn't be in the room and steel any sane thought on her mind.

 

 

*

 

 

Fourty minutes later the group had all gathered and started walking to the only attraction that evening, leaving Stella to sent her best friend a quick text that _no, she's_ _still alive_ and that everything was _sort of chill, actually_.  
And it really was; they visited a church that was quite a sight to see. The architecture was amazing. After, they went for food and had ice cream on the garden in front of the church. Since it was already half past ten by then, Mr. Pak decided that they should be heading back by now. Because they weren't many people they managed it very fast, leading to Stella and her hot professor to soon stand in front of their hotel room.

 

The girl was nervously smiling and fumbling with the keys in her pocket, dropping them in the process and causing her to curse under her breath.

 

"Sorry", she mumbled, emberassed.

 

"No problem", the deep voice replied, in her opinion slightly to close to her.

 

But then the door opened and saved her from the awkward situation, making Stella breath the air out she didn't notice she had been holding in.

 

"After you", she said, causing her professor to smile politely.

 

She tried not to think about the reason as to why she could open the door to a shared apartment, if their relationship would be slightly different. _Nope, nope, nope. Noping_ _the hell out of here_.  
Closing the door behind her, she turned around just to see Mr. Pak getting clothes out of his own - black - baggage.

 

"I'll change in the bathroom", he informed her. "So we both have our privacy."

 

She nodded, following how he entried the bathroom, that was hardly two meters away from him since the room was pretty small. Cosy, but small.

 

Hastily throwing her suitcase on the mini table they had, she opened it and fished out spare pyjamas and underwear. She normally didn't sleep in a bra, but she would have to make an exception.

 

Also now, that she was sharing a room with Jay Pak, she regretted only bringing a large, pink hello kitty shirt as a pyjama, that would probably show half her ass.

 

Stella hadn't a bad body per so, but she didn't want her professor to think that she wanted to tempt him. _Nuh-uh_.

 

(Not that she wouldn't hop on his dick any time, but she wasn't one of _those_ girls.)

 

"I'm coming out now", Mr. Pak warned, just when Stella remembered she had to store the dirty clothes back inside her suitcase.

 

"One second", she replied, speedfully grabbing the clothes scattered around and put them back where they belonged, almost forgetting a panty.

 

"It's okay now", she said, looking around if she forgot something.  
Nope, didn't seem like it.

 

The moment he exited the bathroom Stellas eyes were sticking on him, drawing her in with his body. Because _dang_.  
He was wearing black sweat pants, that hugged his muscular thighs in a forbidden way, and a white shirt, so tight she thought she could see every muscle outlined under it. The short sleeves were tightly fitting around his biseps and, all in all, he looked mouthwatering.

 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , she thought, the words repeating in her head like a mantra. _What is he doing to her_.

 

When he was about to catch her eyes she hastily looked away, pretending to search through her suitcase. She saw her toothbrush and remembered to brush her teeth, grabbing the paste on her way to the bathroom.

 

"Gonna brush my teeth", she mumbled as an excuse.

 

While brushing said teeth she wondered how long she would be able to _not_ jump Mr. Pak and his fucking addicting body. What did she do in her past life to deserve this torture? She wasn't even allowed to touch him like??? That's? Not? Very? Nice?

 

When done with brushing her teeth Stella left the bathroom, just the moment her professor decided to join her and also make himself ready for bed. He left the door open so that he had a good view of the hotel room, and so that Stella had a good view of Jay Paks illuminated stature, on the opposite side.  
She checked if he was buzzy inside the bathroom, before climbing up the ladder to the top bunk, because she knew all too well how much of her ass would show. Seeing as to her wearing only a thong the idea wasn't quite appealing.  
But as soon as she let herself fall on the mattress, she caught the eyes of her teacher inside of the mirror, that were intensely looking at her but jerked away after making eye contact.

 

_Was he... looking at her ass?_

 

Not daring to think the way of thoughts further she coughed, shaking her head to clear her mind.

 

What if he was, though.

 

 

*

 

 

They got awoken by the loud alarm of a phone, snapping Stella ungently out of dreamland and causing her to groan.

 

"The fuck is this", she slurred. "I'm gonna flip tables if this doesn't stop in three, two-"

At this moment the alarm thankfully stopped, causing her to sigh in relief and fall back into the warm cushions.

 

"Sorry", a husky voice suddenly said, tone dripping in sleep and sounding so raw it turned her _on_.

 

_Oh shit_ , she thought as soon as she remembered the person the voice belonged to. She had totally forgotten about sharing the room with her hot professor and was now drowning in emberassment at her earlier outburst.

Screw her quick tongue.

 

Sitting up she dared to glance over the edge of the bed, being greeted by the sight of Jay Pak picking out new clothes for the day. Curios and really just in the spur-of-the-moment, Stella let her gaze wander to his crotch, her heart beating faster at the excitement she was feeling. She blushed when she, indeed, found evidence of his morning wood in form of a not too bad bulge in his pants.  
Licking her lips she felt her throat going dry and her heart skipping a beat, which had no reason to it because wasn't morning wood natural? Whatever.

 

"I'm-", she started but her voice gave up - still unused because sleep - and she needed to cough before starting again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you just now. I can get quite agressive when being woken up, I guess."

 

Adressed man jerked his eyes to her in surprise, the look in them still clouded with haze from the sleep. It almost went unnoticed when Jay Pak slowly brought the bundle of clothes in front of his crotch area, but since Stella was giving that part special attention she caught his movement. A tad bit embarrassed she looked away.

 

"Um, no problem", he replied, voice as deep as ever. "Sorry for not warning you, I could've told you I set an alarm."

 

"Nahh, it's okay", she waved off.

 

Nodding he retreated from the room and closed the bathroom behind him. Soon she could hear water going on, triggering her shoulders to relax. Phew.

 

_Why did she always have to emberass herself?_

 

 

*

 

 

 

At the end of the event full day Stella was excited for a relaxing shower that would wash all her dirty fantasies away (and probably all the sweat, but, priorities).

 

Stepping into the shower cabinet she organized the body lotion, the shampoo, the conditioner and her razor, before turning on the warm water.

She was absently scrubbing her legs, when a bottle of dark blue lotion fell in her eyesight and she curiously opened it and sniffed. She gasped at the sharp and manly odor radiating from it, that made her feel things, want to do _weird_ things. Only a second later did she remember her manly roommate and _shit_ that was probably Jay Paks lotion and _shit_ it smelled incredibly good and _shit_ she sorta got horny. She's always loved good smelling men.

 

Stella mentally added that to the list of things that made Mr. Pak more attractive. A list that was already quite long, in her opinion.

 

_God, something about him made her wanna do bad things_.

 

Anyways, stop the dirty thoughts, would she.

Being done with her shower she turned the water off, stepped out of the cabin and began drying herself. She didn't notice the soap she managed to swipe to the ground with her towel, causing her only moments later to slip. A shout left her lips and an inhuman sound came from her foot, all the while she fell on her knees, towel slipping from her body.

 

"Shit fucking _fuck_ ", she hissed. _God damn it, Stella. Way to help your image_. She winced as soon as she put weight on her right foot, the triggered pain causing her to emediatly fall back on her butt.

 

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

 

"Hey, you alright?", a concerned Mr. Pak voiced out.

 

This was so embarrassing.

 

"Right, um... I can't stand up, so I guess something's wrong", Stella replied, biting her bottom lip.

 

A few seconds there was silence filling the air, at least until her professor coughed on the other side of the door, asking: "Should I come in?"

 

She froze. Shit was going down, _shit was going down_.

Hastily covering her naked body in the towel, she once again tried to stand up. Hopeless.

 

"I- I guess", she then said.

 

Again a little pause.

 

"Are you fully covered?", he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

 

"Yeah", she answered, while pulling the towel tighter around her body. It only went to her knees, but she didn't have another choice anyways, since there were no other towels.

 

"Aight, am coming in", he announced, deep voice vibrating through the door. Only seconds later he emerged from the doorstep, kneeling next to her and making her stomach tingle at the close proximity. She was close to _naked_ god damnit.

 

She sort of felt bad for him when she saw his worried face expression; he really was sincer.

 

"Where does it hurt?", he asked in a husky voice, not at all causing the hair at her neck to straighten up. Duh.

 

"My ankle, I think I twisted it? I'm not sure. It just hurts pressuring and trying to support my weight on it", she replied, ogling the slowly swelling ankle.

 

"Can I have a closer look?", he went, asking for permission with deep eyes.

 

She shrugged. "Ofcourse."

 

Mr. Pak then leant down, carefully touching her foot and weighing it in his hands, stopping as soon as Stella hissed at a certain point. The parts he touched with his fingertips were burning, leaving a feeling of thousands of ants climbings over it, and eager to feel him again. To feel his touch.

But that was a thought she couldn't allow herself, especially not in this particular situation. She looked at his handsome face and waited for a reaction.

 

"Oh", he sighed a few moments later. It wasn't a good _oh_. This _oh_ once got her detention for a whole month, not allowing her to go for a drink with friends. Also: almost risking a reprimand from school. But priorities.

"It looks as if you sprained your ankle."

 

_Shit_.

 

" _Oh_ ", Stella heaved, in the exact tone as her teacher before.

 

"Since it won't hurt if you don't move it, I will only put a compress on it for now. But I promise tomorrow we will go to the hospital, okay? Right now I'm going to lift you up and bring you to my bed, if you're alright with it", the professor said. _Ofcourse she'd be alright with it_. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to lay in his bed, nuh-uh.  
So she nodded.

 

A few moments later he had her bridal style on his muscular arms, walking to the exit of the bathroom.  
Her shoulders were comfortably pressed against his hard chest, and with every part of her body that touched him, she felt his muscles moving behind the tanned skin.

 

God this was so hot.

 

Stella honestly couldn't wish for more: Mr. Pak was carrying her bridal style to his - _his!_ \- bed. (Except that maybe her ankle was strained, he was her professor and probably weirded the fuck out of her.)

 

She got snapped out of her day dreams when he gently set her down on his bed, reminding her that she could stop hugging his shoulders for support, now.

 

"Thanks", she mumbled emberassed.

 

"No problem", he replied in a husky voice, smiling cutely.

 

Stella awkwardly shifted on his bed, making herself comfortable in the very good smelling cushions. Mr. Pak had his back turned to her, searching for a compress in his suitcase, and wore that one tight fitting shirt and - again - the black sweats. He looked very good, if she might say.

 

Finding what he searched, the latter turned back and closed the distance between them. She felt the mattress dipping the moment he supported his knee on it, swinging the other leg over it too. Now he was sitting between her legs on the very cramped bed, head drawn-in and his bulky body almost not fitting the narrow bed. He looked strangely out of place, but not that she complained.

 

Mr. Pak lifted her leg on his lap, causing the towel to slip up her thighs, triggering a soft blush to taint her cheeks. Taking the compress in his hands he emediatly began vetting her foot and compressed the ankle. She once or twice mewled when he moved her ankle to much, but she endured it.  
Stella was distracted with her thoughts, anyway. Namely by thinking about Mr. Paks face that was so handsome, she'd dreamed about it between her legs, _just like now_ , only because of a different reason. Her heart skipped a beat imaging _him_ doing _it-_

 

"Don't", his voice suddenly growled. Puzzled, Stella looked at him with eyes full of bewilderment. Catching his gaze she noticed how his eyes were flickering with a dark and dangerous glint. Suddenly her body was fully attentive, tingling with extasy.

 

"If you talk like this, I want to do bad things to you", the husky voice continued, causing her blood to rush through her ears.

 

"E- Excuse me?", she stuttered. _What the hell did she say?_

 

"You, having dreamt about my face between your legs", he purred, letting her ankle go and instead moving to crawl over her body, hovering above her chest. The heat between their bodies was unbearable, sparkling and sizzling. The way his eyes bored into hers, making her hot and bothered, heart beating at a fast rate.

 

_Shit, did she really say this?_

 

"I've been dreaming about your beautiful face, too", the man breathed, voice so fucking low it left Stella gasping for air. "Dreamt about you in those dreams, where I had to relieve myself after, if you know what I mean."  
Her heart was pounding in her chest, a knot in her stomach making it hard to breathe and kicks of something prickling hot blowed between her legs.

 

"Tell me no", he purred, voice dropped a few octaves deeper.

 

But she couldn't.

 

So she let him close the distance between them, let his lips gently kiss her neck, pressing butterfly kisses on it, causing her breath to fasten.

 

"Tell me about your wet dreams", she whispered in his ears, burrowing her long fingers in his hair and gently tugging on it.  
The reaction she received was a deep growl from her teacher, before his teeth suddenly grazed her throat, bruising her soft skin and triggering her to gasp.

 

"You spoke words that would melt in your hands", he purred, voice laced with lust and affection. "Your tongue was on mine, your breath in my hair, leaving a bittersweet taste on my lips, as you clenched the sheets."

 

He lifted his head, catching her gaze with his glistening eyes, that were full of want and need. Probably just like hers.

 

"You're a quiet girl with a dirty mind", he continued.

 

"How do you-"

 

"I've seen you sleep. I know which kinks to shame", Mr. Pak cut her off, a smirk forming on his inviting lips and triggering her blood to rush to her face, causing a heavy blush to take over said place.

 

" _God_ ", she moaned. "If you say this again I'll rip your fucking clothes off."

 

Her words triggered a dark glint in his eyes, causing a teasing look to take over his handsome features, before he leant down again, his lips hovering over her skin.

 

"I know you dream about me", he purred. "How I bend you over my desk and fuck you." His lips then sucked an angry red mark onto her collarbone, causing her to hiss and writhe in pleasure, after letting him kiss the place gently. "Shit, you caused the last few days to be a pure torture for me. Do you know how _hard_ it was? Here", he tapped his forehead. "And _here_." He grinded down between her open legs for good measure, letting her feel the raging errection in his pants, triggering a heavy blush on her cheeks and heat to built in her stomach.

 

"Yeah? Because same goes for me", Stella replied, a bit breathless. "I held myself back so much these days, especially with you being a teasing sex-on-legs the whole time. If you had told me about your little present between your legs for me, we could've done this way earlier."

 

Mr. Pak really had the nerve to chuckle at that.

 

"Wanna try it, huh? The 'little present between my legs'", he breathed and nudged her neck with his teeth. She shivered.

They were going to regret this, they were going to regret this so much, tomorrow. Especially Mr. Pak. _It's_ _also very forbidden_ , if she might throw into her little monologue. But then again: Sex.

 

She mentally shrugged.

 

"So you want me to blow you, Mr. Pak?", she asked innocently. A growl escaped his lips.

 

"Yes", he murmured. "I've dreamed about your pretty lips stretched around my dick too much, already. I'm sure you can do wonders with that cute mouth, so why don't show me?"

 

So showing him she did.

 

Struggling a bit with the position they were in, she finally flipped over, settling between his legs and eyeing his big bulge with big eyes.  
Her heart was beating an unsteady rhythm at the sight.

 

Stella felt how a big hand rested on her head, curled in her hair and gently tugged her face upwards in the process. She was ushered to look into Mr. Paks lustfull and wantonly eyes, his gaze shifting from her hair to her slightly parted lips, causing his eyes to get darker.  
With his free hand he traced her lips, pushing the thumb into her hot mouth and letting her nibble on the digit. He caressed the bottom lip with his fingertips, pressing on the sinfully soft and hot flesh.

 

"You're so fucking hot", he murmured. "Have always been."

 

Stella flushed at the impact the words had on her; words that triggered a buzz to lead straight to her crotch, causing knots to form in her stomach.

 

Hesitantly she kissed Mr. Paks fingers, before sucking on the tip of his thumb and licking a wet stripe over the digit, all the while she fumbled with the hem of his pants. Slowly she managed to pull the fabric down, exposing black boxers in the process, that were very obviously tented.Smirking at that she let her teachers thumb slip out of her mouth, the only thing connecting them being a string of saliva, before she licked her lips and went down on him again.

 

His dick was so perfect.

 

He fit perfectly fine in her mouth, all hot and heavy, leaking precum. He even fucking _trembled_ that one time she sucked hard at his tip, causing him to growl deep and lowly, husky curses leaving his parted lips. Lips that were so bruised and red already, from the entire time he had bitten on them to keep from moaning out loud.

 

She sucked extra hard on his errection when she moved away, letting the cock bounce in front of her face and seeing Mr. Pak hiss at the sudden coldness that engulfed his member.

 

"The fuck?", he asked breathless, looking down at Stella, who was shooting him seductive looks.

 

"Don't want you to cum before you fuck me, right?", she explained breathy.

 

He gulped while his eyes grew wide.

 

"D'you want me to... Fuck you?"

 

"Well yes, what else did you think?", she replied confident.

 

"They could hear us", Mr. Pak reasoned, although he was beginning to fumble with her towel and shot dark looks to her already exposed thighs.

 

The girl shrugged and smirked, leaning forward and hovering over the muscular body of her teacher.

 

" _I_ can be quiet... but can you?", she purred.

 

Abruptly Mr. Pak had flipped their positions so that she was laying on her back again, making her squeel at the suddenness, before _he_ was the one hovering over her, grinding down between her legs and eyeing her lips like a predator.

 

"You don't understand, little girl", he breathed. "I _want_ to hear you. I want to hear you moan just for me, hear you falling apart under my touches only, to hear you gasp out my name in lust." His eyes were hungry when they looked at her. "This is not about keeping quiet."

 

Stella was breathing hard at this point.

 

She gulped.

 

"Then... Should we risk it?", she asked, hands cupping her teachers handsome face and stroking it.  
Mr. Pak was looking down at her with burning eyes, heat radiating between their bodies, a spark of something close to lust lighting the air, and then Jay Pak kissed her.

 

His soft lips pressing against hers in desperation, causing her to gasp, letting him devour her mouth and bruise every centimeter of it. He was harsh, but Stella didn't care.

 

The kiss developed into a tangle of tongues, later into a tangle of sweaty bodies that moved in unison, trying to find a comfortable position. Mr. Pak was claiming her, biting bruises onto her skin and whispering dirty praises against her neck.

 

_Shit, she was losing her calm_.

 

She felt how his hands sneeked underneath the towel, drawing little circles on her stimulated skin and causing a shiver to run down her spine. The tips of his fingers were caressing the sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs in a teasing motion now, _so_ close to that special part where she wanted them the most.

 

"God, p-please", she gasped and arched her back. Her hips stuttered while she bucked them against his hands, triggering a chuckle out of his throat.

 

"Hm what?", he asked in a low voice, that surely just dropped a few octaves, while suddenly pushing a finger inside of her. Stella moaned in a high pitched tone, baring her neck in doing so, all the while a rush of pleasure buzzed through her lower regions.

 

"Yes", she gasped. "Wanted your finger inside of me, Mr. Pak. Don't _tease_."

 

Again, the man grinned. Stella then noticed that her teacher hadn't moved a single inch inside of her, just resting in the tight heat of her womanhood.

 

"Move...", she mumbled, pressing against the hand.

 

When she looked up at the handsome man, she followed how he shook his head, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

 

"No."

 

Stella was taken aback.

 

"You are going to fuck yourself on my fingers now, understand?", Mr. Pak growled.

 

_She should... what?_

 

At first Stella wriggled around a bit, obviously emberassed by the demand. But after a while of adjustment she took the first step: rolling her hips.

 

And damn did that feel good.

 

She started grinding against the long digit of Mr. Pak, biting her lips in pleasure, grasping the sheets in pure need, curling her toes in lust and her heart beating faster with excitement.

 

Clenching her eyes shut she reveled in the enchanting feelings, drowning in them. But suddenly the finger grinded back into her heat, causing her eyes to fly open and for her lips to part in positive surprise.

 

"Look at me, don't close your eyes", the latter warned with a deep voice. He wouldn't have needed to tell her, because automatically Stellas gaze jerked to his lips as soon as he licked them, following how his lips were just as red and bruised as hers, and how his eyes seemed to screem want.

 

She felt a weird feeling while looking at Mr. Pak while the older had his finger deep inside her, fingering the girl and earning moans of the younger. Only a few moments later did she realise that she was _turned on_ by him and how he watched her. How she was vulnerable underneath him and fully exposed for him to see how she fell apart.

 

"Good girl", he purred and licked a stripe up her neck. "Now let me get a condom so I can fuck you right how you deserve it."

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts and only dared to nod, excitement pooling in her stomach.

 

A few moments later her teacher crawled back over her frame, something crackling between his teeth, while he sat down between her legs, pushing her knees apart. He took the quadrangular package out of his mouth and played with the wet flesh of her pussy. She held her breath.

 

"Oh look at that, you're already dripping for me", he purred. "Fuck. I really can't wait to feel your tightness around my dick. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

 

Now she let her breath go and gasped at his words.

 

"God yes", she breathed.

 

The next thing she knew was how Mr. Pak ripped the condom out of its package and how he rolled it on his cock, breath hitching at the feeling - at probably at the excitement of what was next. He grabbed her juicy thighs and harshly pulled her up close, tangling her feet together behind his back, so that she was perfectly locked underneath him.

 

"Ready?", he asked and kissed a hungry kiss on one of the bruises on her neck, causing her to gasp at the stimulation.

 

"Yes", she replied throaty. "Fuck me."

 

Without having to say it twice the handsome man slammed into her with a fast and hard thrust. And although Stella cried out in agony, she was glad he hadn't decided to slowly and painfully slide in, and to only drag the pain out unnecessarily.

 

She breathed hard in and out, upper body moving up and down in fast movements, while Mr. Pak showered her neck and shoulders with butterfly kisses. She didnt identify what he whispered against her hot skin, but it sounded soft and so full of venom, her heart jumped in her chest.

 

After the much needed adjustment Stella nodded her head.

 

She was ready.

 

"You can move", she said raspily, voice a bit hoarse from the screeming.

Mr. Pak looked deep into her eyes before lifting his hips, sliding out of her almost fully in the process, before thrusting back in, pumping something close to extasy through her body and overwhelming her.  
She moaned out his name and clawed at his shoulder blades with her fingernails, surely bruising the skin, but not harming her teacher. Quite the contrary actually: he seemed to _enjoy_ it. His back had arched into her, mouth open in a silent cry and a whole body shiver going down. If it was possible his dick had gotten harder inside of her, triggering Stella to smirk.

 

"Like when I do that?", she asked and emphasized her words by digging her nails in his back again. Mr. Pak cursed under his breath, a throaty moan filling the air, while he let his head hang in the junction between her neck and shoulders.

 

"Fuck yes", he growled.

 

Before she could do it a second time though, the man had already bottomed out of her and thrusted right back into her tight heat, causing her to moan in surprise and for the cealing of the bed to slam against the wall.

 

"Shit", she swore and bucked her hips in pleasure. "Why are you so good at this", she stated, more or less just throwing it out into the open.

 

He chuckled.

 

"From hanging out with really nasty girls."

 

Somehow anger made its way into her brain, causing her blood to boil and... _was_ _this jealousy?_

 

Stella quickly shut her brain by taking Mr. Paks face between her hands and pulling him down into a heated kiss, biting at his bottom lip and pulling at the flesh.He continued fucking into her like this was the last thing he would do; desperate and full of affection, bewilderment and lust. He kissed her like he craved her.

 

They were both moaning and murmuring sweet nothings into the anothers ear, bodies curving into each other.

 

When Stella felt her peak comming closer and closer with each harsh thrust, she once more digged her nails into his skin and caused him to hiss.

 

"I'm close", she gasped, breath irregular and fast against his lips.

 

"Me too", he replied breathless, continuing to fuck harder and even more desperate than before.

 

His thrusts became more and more erratic, hips jerking from time to time, body spasming and his breath hitching. He was so fucking close. She could feel it.

 

Then suddenly her eyes flashed black, a feeling of thousands of ants climbing over her body, and of pure weightlessness overcame her and overwhelmed every piece of her. She was struck by the mere feeling of something incredible exploding inside of her, that triggered her to moan loudly, arch her back in a beautiful curve and to bare her sweaty neck.

 

Coming down from her high she noticed that Mr. Pak was still fucking her, obviously not yet at his peak.

 

She wearily smirked at that and clenched her walls together, emediatly causing the latters eyes to widen, for his lip to part and for his mouth to release the most attractive and husky moan Stella had ever heard in her life. His hips stuttered and he released his bliss into the condom, face flushed and exhausted, but content. Satisfied.

 

After he had thrown away the used latex Mr. Pak joined Stella back on his bed, wordlessly slipping under the blanket and pulling her close by her hips.

 

The last thing she remembered was his steady breath on her neck and his hands thrown over her figure, protective and warm.

 

 

*

 

 

A week later she had exited his office after some questions on a paper, when Mr. Pak had stopped her. ( _"Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night?"_ )

 

And she had said that wasn't allowed, no alcohol in school.

 

_But he wasn't_ _allowed to fuck her either,_ he had smirked. _And he still did._

 

And if was she guilty about it? Nope, not at all.

 

 

 


End file.
